1000waystodiedeathrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Grave Errors
Grave Errors Season 1 Episode 3 Originally aired on September 25, 2011. Chairway to Heaven Way to Die #'219' On November 20, 2003, In Lawton, OK. A deadbeat dad who abandoned his family to "find himself" (an act so heinous even the narrator says he wants to kill the man) gets drunk with his friend while setting up his new house, ignoring his wife and children's pleadings for him to return home. He brings in a pilot seat from a Soviet fighter jet, unaware that it still works. He pulls the lever on the seat and is launched 10 feet into the air, crushing his skull against the roof. Alt names - Ouch Potato SP-Effed Way to Die #'317' On October 12, 2009, In Boston, MA. A young, disobedient woman who always borrows her roommates' belongings without asking mistakes psoriasis cream for moisturizer before stepping into her roommate's new tanning bed (which no one is allowed to use). The psoralen in the cream, activated by the tanning bed’s ultraviolet radiation, gives her massive second degree burns all over her body and she collapses on her horrified roommate and dies of heart failure and severe dehydration. Alt names - Blistering Vice Poly-Ass-Turd Way to Die #'189' On February 23, 2003, In Portland, OR. A fraudulent self-help guru holds an outdoors seminar for people with low self-confidence, which includes a test in which the patients have to walk over a bed of hot coals. When a patient complains the coals are too hot, the guru attempts to prove them wrong and walk over them himself. However, he falls and is caught ablaze, with his polyester suit melting onto his skin causing fatal burns to his body and dies. Alt names - You're Fired! Goon Interrupted Way to Die #'412' On November 30, 2001, In Mental Hospital. A hitman feigns insanity and is sent to a mental hospital after his trial for murder. He then attempts to escape from his fifth-floor ward by climbing down a laundry chute, but the weight of the laundry dumped onto him from higher floors causes him to lose his grip. He falls 50 feet and lands on a concrete floor, suffering multiple injuries and dying instantly. Alt names - Chutes and Splatters Squirreled Away Way to Die #'274' On May 1, 2006, In Cooper's Creek, GA. A taxidermist, who regularly eats the meat of the animals he kills, dines on squirrel meat (served rare) not realizing that the animal was infected with rabies. He contracts the virus, which invades his brain and causes him to die a slow, painful death of organ failure over the course of several days. Alt names - When Animals A-Taxidermy Chemi-Killed Way to Die #'405' On May 6, 2009, In Birmingham, AL. A lab assistant, enraged by the rejection from her married co-worker who had sex with her and regretted it, goes on a rampage in the laboratory, destroying his latest experiment. She grabs a flask of sodium azide and smashes it into a sink full of water. The sodium azide converts to hydrogen azide gas, which burns the skin off her face and destroys her lungs. Alt names - Down the Drain Bats All Folks Way to Die #'324' On June 17, 2008, In Beijing, China. An unscrupulous antiquities trader and tomb raider sneaks into a cave and steals a 1,000-year-old warrior statue, only to awaken a colony of bats. One of the bats bites the tomb raider in the neck, infecting him with the SARS virus, which kills him two weeks later. Alt names - Gone Batty! Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.